Bethma High
by GoldLine
Summary: He betrayed her, played with her heart and left her. Now he's back. What will she do? Revenge or forgiveness? -Hiatus-


**This is a brain dead Gold starting a new story~Enjoy**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer (16)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (16)**

**Rena: Grand Archer (16)**

**Raven: Blade Master (16)**

**Eve: Code Empress (16)**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser (16)**

**There might be more characters later.**

**Everyone's human in this story, but they still have their own moves (Splash Explosion, Blizzard Shower, etc.).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No own, I can dream though :3**

* * *

My footsteps echoed as I walked through the silent house, the one you used to live in. _Memories._

I lay in the soft flower bed of the garden, the one we discovered together. The one you would always find me in when I cried. _Ignorance._

My fingers brushed against the cold walls of the middle school we attended together, the one you promised to love me forever in. _Betrayal._

You moved houses!

You ignore me now!

You broke that promise!

_Memories. Ignorance. Betrayal._What you did to me. You played with my heart. My feet carried me back to the present, the high school we now both attend. Was i not good enough for you? Not pretty enough? Not popular enough?

In primary school, we were such good friends, not knowing the meaning of 'love', both blind to our feelings.

We dated in middle school, and near the end of the year you said that we would graduate together, you said that you would love me forever. You left the school and moved houses near the end of the year. Rumour had it that you went overseas.

You came back as a transfer student a year later. You had grown.

When i saw you walking in the corridor in Elhigh, I ran up to you. Why did you throw such a cold look? Why did you just walk off with your friends? Do you not remember me anymore?

Girls gossiped about you and your looks, guys were jealous. Every time you walked down the hall, girls would scream your name and ask the same question in hope. "Can i be your girlfriend?" Futile. You would always answer back, with that smirk of yours, "I already have one." No one had ever seen her though.

Until she transferred here too. She was stunning. Small petite body, large eyes, framed with long lashes and a perfect nose. She had a beautiful figure too. I'm pretty sure she's a foreigner, did you find her when you went overseas?

I hate to admit it, but you're better off with her than you are with me. Look at me! Nothing special. When she came, all those girls shut up, you two look like models from a magazine together. My chest is tight. It hurts...can't breathe...

I let a tear escape. I thought I was done with these emotions. I headed down to our garden and lay my head on the flowers. From the corner of my eye, I saw you watching her as she danced amongst the flowers. You swore you'd never tell anyone if this garden, it would be our secret.

When you finally saw me, you looked at me like I was an annoyance. You then walked up to me and spoke three words, they were enough to break the last fragments of hope i held in my heart. "Just get lost."

I lost it. I slapped you as hard as i could, eyes blinded with tears and rage. I saw her run up to you, hugging you, asking you if you were alright, and flinging a look of loathing at me.

Why are you toying with my heart like this? What did i do to make you hate me? Why did you break your promise? _So many questions. _

I hate you because I loved you too much. I believed your lies and deceit. Your sweet smiles and smooth words. I'll never fall in love again. I'll seal these emotions within myself. It's too painful. I'll make you pay...just watch me... You'll know what true pain is. I'll tear your heart apart like you did to mine.

* * *

Beep, beep! I groaned and slapped the alarm clock off, then headed off to the shower. After quickly throwing on my clothes, I ran my fingers through my violet hair, tying it into two low pigtails. Grabbing my bag, I ran downstairs and took a piece of toast before leaving the house.

"You're always in a rush in the morning, Aisha." Eve stood outside my door, waiting to walk with me to school. I let out I huff. "I'm sorry." The corners of her mouth lifted upwards. "Oh well."

* * *

Upon reaching the school, I heard ecstatic screams of fan girls. I eyed the sparring area. "Are those fan girls I hear?" I muttered. "Did you say something?"

Eve turned to face me. "Nothing." I said back rather bitterly. "Come on." I started to walk towards the class, before noticing she wasn't following me. "Hey Eve, what's the matter?"

"Do you want to check who the girls are going gaga about?" She pointed at the horde of girls. "It's fine. It's almost the opening ceremony anyway. We're bound to find out who he his." She seemed to agree with my reasoning.

* * *

No one's Pov

"Are you going to run for class president this year?" Eve asked absentmindedly.

"Huh? Of course! The special privileges ar- " The bell cut Aisha short. "Crap! Hurry!" Aisha literally dragged the petite doll over to where the opening ceremony was held.

They made it in the nick of time. Special seating was arranged so they soon split up.

* * *

The purplenette began to nod of into sleep as the principal rambled on and on.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate everyone for passing the entrance exam. Only the Elite, smartest and the most powerful have passed out of the 1000 people who took the exam."

Aisha tried to shut the principal's boring speech out of her mind. _Urgh…maybe I shouldn't have stayed up that late wondering if 'he' would attend this school too. Didn't he go overseas though? It would almost be impossible for him to be at this school…_

Aisha peered at all the unfamiliar faces around her, examining and memorising them. _No one I know huh? Looks like I'll have to make some new friends_. She sighed and returned to her seat.

Just as she sat down, a female teacher came in. _Stella._ Aisha had remembered her name from the opening ceremony, as well as the rest of her teachers. Camilla, for PE; Vanessa, for maths; Luriel, for English and Glaive, for science.

"Everyone, introduce yourself to the class…what are you waiting for!? Do it now!" Stella snapped at the class. Amelia, Speka, Lowe, Edan, Valak…the list went on and on. "Hello, my name is Elsword Runeseige. I hope we all get along."

The Elemental Master dropped her pencil and her mouth hung open, like a fish out of water. _Why in the land of Elrios is he here!?_

* * *

**Gold: Well, how was it? It seems too cliché to me though...Meh.**

**Spell Check is godly. I probably would have done millions of typos without it. So I apologise for any mistakes.**

**Review, review, review! Share some love~**

**Bai!**


End file.
